Over
by December Sapphire
Summary: He said it would be forever, but when he told me goodbye, I knew it was over. Still, I couldn't help but think, was it really?
1. Sixteen

**A/N: New story...yeah. I know I should be working on KTE and Diamonds but I couldn't help it! This plot bunny was jumping around in my head so much I almost went crazy! So here I am! Updates will...scattered somewhat. I could update once a week, once a month...who the heck knows with me.**

 **This story will be a bit different than the others. One because angst will be the main component of the story. Use of strong emotion and other wild things will be included. Please be aware I can get VERY deep into the genre that is angst...I'm kind of infamous for it truthfully.**

 **Anyways, it may start off in high school, but it's only 20% of the plotline.**

 **ENJOY, MY VICTIMS!**

 **Genre:** Romance, Angst, Drama.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Over

By: December Sapphire

 _"Nothing lasts forever, so will you be my nothing?"-_ Unknown

Chapter I

Sixteen

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Don't you wish you could go back in time to fix a mistake? To maybe prevent something awful or painful from happening in the future?_

 _Because I don't._

 _No matter how much it hurts right now._

 _-R_

xXx

 **Eight years earlier.**

Rin always loved listening to the rain in the mornings.

As if a child had thrown their marbles from heaven, waking someone up from the rapid beats of the droplets on the roof and glass. She could lie there forever, making music in her head from the rhythmic sounds, humming the tune allowed until the landlord came marching down the halls outside, still drunk and yelling nonsense.

It was the same every morning around 5:24am at her apartment complex.

Getting ready for school was a chore for her to do. One, the hot water never ran, forcing her to suffer from freezing showers most of the days. And when the hot water was running, it only ran for approximately three minutes and twenty eight seconds. During the time, she would only stand silently, wondering what her future would be like. It wasn't something she meant to do, it just happened. Then the water would turn cold, and she would leave the small cube, sliding the rusty shower curtain to the side. She breathed heavily, standing naked in the mirror, tracing with her eyes the long, red scar from the top of her right shoulder blade, down her back, and watch it wrap it around her left waist like a snake. The mark alienated her body since she was eight. She swallowed the lump in her throat, wiping away the swelling tears in her eyes, and quickly wrapped her body in a towel, hiding the scar from her sight, but not her mind. Then she smiled, and said, "I'm fine."

She pulled down a grey tee and put a pair of overalls on. It was only seven in the morning, but she didn't mind as she placed her black converse on her feet, grabbing her red jacket and umbrella, and leaving the apartment in a hurry, moving like a mouse through the hallways.

Once outside, she breathed in the fresh autumn air, admiring the tall skyscrapers in the distance through the rainy mist. She took her time, stepping around the puddles in her path and pacing herself through the few blocks from her school. She hummed the musical rhythm the rain gave her, repeating the tune every ten seconds.

 _It was my routine._

And when she was only a block away from school, a black mustang hit a puddle on the street, splashing her fully. She gasped out in surprise, jumping back after the cold water hit her left side. She breathed out in anger, watching the car turn right down another street. When she looked down at her clothes, she found a dark patch of water now stained the side of her overalls and jacket, chilling her skin.

"Great," she whispered, shaking her arms.

She continued walking, holding her arms to keep warm, and her umbrella now folded and resting in her hand. Her teeth chattered, and she shook violently. _If I don't get out of the rain and get some dry clothes soon, then I'll get sick._ She shook her head. _And I can't afford to get sick._

So she started running, moving her feet through deep puddles, soaking herself more. But she made it to the school, panting hard at the gates. People were already arriving, looking at her in the process. She ignored them though, moving forward inside.

Her sneakers squished against the hard tan floor as she made her way to the locker area. She heard giggles and whispers behind her back when she pasted a few girls, Sara and her friends, but passed on stopping at her locker. Sighing heavily, she opened it, grabbing the gym towel inside and her school uniform. The soft red fabric of her skirt clenched tightly in her hand, and she breathed out, putting it on quickly. _I hate wearing this thing._ And she put on the white blouse, covering it with her red jacket.

"Rin!"

Rin turned to see her friend, Ayame, running towards her, the wolf demon's red hair bouncing with every step, the curls falling down her back. Her green eyes turned soft when she stopped to see how soaked Rin was.

"What happened this time?"

"A car," Rin answered shortly, grabbing her books.

"What kind of car? Was it a really gross, old car? Or a very slick, black one rich people drive."

"The second," she pointed out. "Definitely the second."

"So it was one of those rich bastards. I knew it! You know one of them just moved here."

Rin slammed her locker, and started walking, Ayame following close behind. "Who is it now?" Rin asked, looking straight ahead.

"The Takahashi brothers," Ayame replied.

RIn stopped, facing her. "Who?"

Ayame's face changed. Eyes widened. Mouth gapped. "What?! You haven't heard of the Takahashi's? They've been on the news for weeks! What planet do you live on again?"

Rin remained calm. "Earth, and if you haven't noticed, I don't own a television remember?"

"Right….well, they're one of the richest families on the planet. And the two brothers are going to be going here! It's super exciting considering we've never had a dog demon attend here before, let alone two."

"Wait; did you say a dog demon? Aren't they extinct?"

"They're endangered. But too powerful to be killed off. I think the Takahashi family is the last dog demon family left. Oh, was the person who splashed you driving a black mustang?"

She shrugged. "I think so."

"Yikes! Then it was probably the Takahashi brothers. The car is parked in student parking lot now."

Rin's eyes widened. "What?" She moved to the window, looking down from the second floor to the student parking lot where the black mustang, the same black mustang, was perfectly parked. She backed away, steadying her breathing. "Great, now they'll see me here, and probably laugh or something."

"You should be the one mad, not them! So what if they're dog demons! You should march right up them and say—oh my gosh, there he is!"

Rin watched her friend's mouth turn upward into a wide smile. Sixteen year old girls started giggling and walking behind Rin towards the new attraction. Rin turned with them to see what the commotion was about and saw it…or rather, them.

Two of them.

The two men looked similar. Clearly brothers. Long silver hair. Golden eyes like the sun. The only difference was the shorter one had two ears like a dog on top of his head. And the other, the taller one, had tattoo markings, a moon above the eyes and strips on the cheeks. _So these are the Takahashi brothers?_

"I wonder if one of them will be in our class." Ayame whispered.

Rin could only shrug, watching the two boys walk through the crowd of school girls and towards them. Rin froze up, wondering if the tall boy would stop. But she was wrong, and he didn't even look at her as he walked by. However, she did feel a slight chill run down her back as he did.

xXx

Rin wasn't surprised when she saw the tall dog demon sitting at the back of the classroom, surrounded by girls. She knew he would be in her class. For a moment, she wondered what classroom the other brother landed in, but brushed it away when she realized _he_ wasn't the one she was interested in.

 _But I wasn't interested in him either._

At least, she didn't think she was.

Ayame whispered, "I'm jealous he is in your class," to her before she left to her own, and let Rin stand there for a few moments staring at the small group at the back. She then swallowed her fears and moved to towards her seat, currently occupied by one of the girls. _He had to sit right behind me._ "Excuse me?" she said in a tiny voice. "But can I please sit down?"

The girl sitting, also known as Sara, laughed. "Why should I move? There are plenty of seats elsewhere. Go find one."

She turned back to her friends and the older brother, who just sat there silently, not talking, not making a sound. His expression leveled, showing not even a hint of an emotion. He was a living statue. But the girls around him kept touching and talking to him. And Rin could only stand there, admiring him yet again.

"Do you need something?" Sara spoke.

Rin blinked. "What?"

She laughed. "I said, do you need something?"

A shake of the head.

"Then disappear," she said in a low, intimidating voice.

And Rin did, sitting in one of the desks in the front until the owner arrived.

The bell rang shortly after and the teacher came in. Rin shuffled back to her seat in front of the boy and tried to not move an inch like she was afraid of being swatted like a fly. She even cringed a few times when she felt a soft breath of air at the back of her neck.

"We have a new student here with us. Sesshomaru Takahashi, will you please stand," the female teacher instructed.

 _Sesshomaru Takahashi…_ His name rang through Rin's head over like rain against a window. The syllables pounding in her mind like a rhythm. Soft music repeating in her head every ten seconds like the tunes she makes up every morning.

 _Because it was my routine._

The teacher continued. "Sesshomaru and his younger brother, Inuyasha just moved here from the west. They'll be staying with us while their father moves his main office here in Toyko. Welcome Sesshomaru to central Japan."

Everyone started clapping, and even some of the girls started whistling. During this time, Rin caught a chance to turn around in her seat, and catching the eyes of the dog demon. They locked eyes together, gold with brown, for a few seconds until Rin twisted back around, blushing fiercely under her long bangs.

Throughout the rest of the class, she was nothing but uncomfortable.

xXx

It got worst at lunch when Ayame spoke non-stop about the second brother, Inuyasha. She said he was staring at Kagome all through class, and Rin couldn't help but sigh heavily.

"What wrong? You should be happy for Kagome," Ayame said.

"I am, Ayame. But the other brother, Sesshomaru, sits right behind me in my class and it just feels…frightening, like he's going to kill me if I move or something. It's probably from this morning. I wonder if I can switch seats, or better, classes."

"But he is a total hottie! Rin, I think you should go for him."

She laughed shortly, picking at her mushed food. "Doubt it. Besides, he wouldn't even bother with me. And it already seems like Sara might be going for him already."

"Sara? Sesshomaru would never go for her. She's too…human."

"And I am too, if you haven't noticed." Rin sighed again, pushing the food aside. "Maybe I can switch schools."

"Now don't say that! The closest one from here is twenty blocks away, and I don't think you want to walk twenty blocks in the rain."

"Actually, I—"

"Shh!" She cut her off. "Here come Inuyasha."

Rin looked in the direction of where Ayame was looking and saw the smaller brother walk in with a grin on his face and a girl on his arm.

"Ah, what the hell is this? Why is Kikyo on his arm?"

Rin shrugged, turning back to the table to see Kagome sitting down with her homemade lunch, and smiling.

"Kagome!" Ayame snapped. "What the hell?"

She paused before biting into her food. "What? Did you want some?"

"No, I want to know why you aren't there," she pointed to Inuyasha, "instead of Kikyo. I saw him looking at you all through class! What gives?"

"He was?" Her eyes grew.

Rin giggled as Ayame pounded her head against the table. "Relax, Ayame, maybe Kagome isn't interested in him."

"Who said I wasn't interested in him?" Kagome questioned. "He's cute, but a total jerk if you ask me. He told the teacher off in class. Totally not my type."

"Oh you have a type?" Ayame raised a brow.

"Yes, he's someone who isn't a total jerk."

"But hot like Inuyasha."

She nodded.

"So if Inuyasha wasn't a jerk you would go for him."

She nodded, but stopped, shaking her head. "That wasn't what I said," she blushed. "Now you are putting words in my mouth, Ayame!"

Rin just laughed through this, glancing at Sesshomaru in the meantime. He didn't look at her, but she didn't mind. As long as he didn't, she would not feel the paralyzing fear running through her body.

 _I would not be afraid._

"What about you, Rin?"

Her eyes moved to Kagome, who was smiling brightly.

"I heard Sesshomaru was in your class, so what is he like?"

"Um…scary."

She laughed. "What?"

Ayame cut in. Her mouth full of food. "She told me she felt like he was going to kill her."

"It's true!"

"Maybe it's his eyes and his cold, hard stare," Kagome giggled. "Look, he's doing it right now."

Rin looked back over to Sesshomaru to find Kagome was right. She immediately glanced down at the table, feeling the chills down her spine again. Ayame only laughed. "Rin, its fine. Looks don't kill, remember?" A pause. "But razor sharp claws and fangs do….Just don't make dog demons mad…they do have a temper I heard."

"Where did you hear that?" Rin asked quietly.

"I read it somewhere. Just relax, Rin. Why are you getting all hyped up about this anyways? Sesshomaru isn't after you. And if he was it isn't for splashing you or whatever. So he sits behind you, move on. Just ignore him."

 _But I was sixteen and couldn't ignore him._

Rin looked back over to Sesshomaru and locked eyes with the cold stare yet again. She breathed deeply, wondering why this guy kept looking at her and why he gave her such a horrible feeling.

It was then she realized the feeling was only the start to her problems.

* * *

So...should I continue this time?


	2. Crush

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Chapter II

Crush

He was watching her again.

Rin could feel the cold shiver run down her spine. Sesshomaru Takahashi, the one who sat behind her, had his golden eyes on her, and she wanted to know why.

 _It was the same every day._

She tried to focus on the lecture as the rain pattered hard on the window and thunder roared like giant drums in the distance, but she could help but wonder what Sesshomaru's problem was. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and listened to the sounds of water, making the music in her head. That was…until the teacher called her name.

Her eyes shot open and she stood up, seeing the teacher right there. She swallowed a lump in her throat and waited.

"Who was the emperor of Japan during the Edo period?" the teacher asked.

All the student's eyes were directly on her, and she started to grow nervous. Palms grew clammy. Breathing uneven. And a slight stutter surfaced when she spoke softly. "I-I-I…I-I…" The student's eyes glowed red in her mind, like demons in children's nightmares. "I-I-I…"

The teacher sighed, telling her to sit down. And she did, getting small giggles from a Sara and her friends.

For the rest of the class, all Rin wanted to be was invisible.

Even more during lunch.

Standing in the lunch line to get the schools nasty food was one thing, but getting it thrown all over oneself was another. Rin was now covered with red sauce and noodles while Sara and her friends stood in front of her, giggling and laughing.

"Whoops, I should really watch where I'm going," she smiled. "S-s-s-s-soooo sor-r-r-ryyyy."

Rin breathed heavily, looking around the lunchroom at other students laughing and gigging as well. She clenched her teeth at the words whispering like ghosts in walls. _Loser. Weird._ They were all there. All repeating through her head and replacing the rhythmic tunes keeping her calm. Her watering eyes fell, like the rain outside, landing onto the shiny, checkered floor.

She was about to speak out until someone beat her. Ayame came up behind and stood in front of her.

"Don't you have something better to do than torment people, Sara?" Ayame growled.

"Me? What are you talking about, wolf? This was an accident. I tripped and Rin happened to be there to catch my food. That's all."

Ayame shook her head. "You are something else, aren't you?"

"Why thank you. I do try." Sara smiled.

Rin rolled her teary eyes and walked away, holding herself and ignoring the snickers as she walked out of the room.

More people stared as she passed in the halls, dripping with red sauce and marking the polished floors with the same coloured footprints. The whispers became louder and she walked faster, heading towards the entrance doors. But before she was about to open them, someone caught her arm and she turned her head to see Ayame's worried eyes.

"Rin, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Rin snapped in a low voice. A sigh. "I'm sorry, Ayame, I just want to go home."

"Why don't we clean you up first?"

Rin shook her head, giving her a small smile. "I'll be fine. I promise, Ayame. Thanks for worrying, but I just want to go."

Ayame nodded, letting her go.

The fresh scent of rain hit Rin's nose when she escaped the prison. She breathed deep, wishing the weather was like this all the time. She felt inspired when it rained. And even after it rain, it brought life to rainbows and flowers. All the things she loved in nature.

 _And one day I shall live by a giant meadow._

She never liked the city. The horrible smell or toxic fumes. Loud car horns and sirens every five minutes. People everywhere. It wasn't something she admired. What she loved was water and rain. The smell of trees and flowers. The sound of wind and birds. Nothing but wilderness all around.

 _Paradise._

"Perhaps one day."

And she kept walking forward, thinking about one thing: a hot bath and a cup of tea.

The rain wasn't afraid of hitting her skin as she walked towards the school gates, nor was she afraid of it. All she cared about was getting home. But before she was half way she saw something or someone in her peripheral vision. And with a turn of her head she saw him.

 _Sesshomaru Takahashi._

He was sitting under the old oak tree outside the school, a little soaked but otherwise good. He seemed to have his eyes closed like he was asleep. She walked up to him slowly and stopped a few feet away, admiring his facial features. His unmarked skin, probably smooth to the touch. His demon markings, rare to see. His white hair flowing like a white river of silk down his body. And the tiny droplets on him, twinkling like tiny stars.

 _He was beautiful._

And Rin wanted to desperately touch him. Or at least his face. Or his hair.

She kneeled down and her hand reached out, getting closer and closer to him, and she was only centimeters from his adoring cheek when his clawed, cold hand grabbed her wrist. She gasped quietly, watching his golden eyes open to look at her.

"What are you doing here, girl?" he asked in a low tone.

Rin opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Do you not speak? I asked you a question."

She swallowed the lump in her throat hoping it would work. It did not.

She watched him then, his eyes moving up and down her. She realized then she was still covered with sauce and noodles. Heat rose to her cheeks and she looked away from him. His hand squeezed her wrist tighter and Rin winced slightly.

"How did you get covered with this…food?"

She then looked back at him, eyed him suspiciously, and smiled. Was he asking because he cared? Or maybe he was asking because she smelled horrible. Still, her smile never left her face. And his eyes narrowed at her, then looked away into another direction. Rin followed his gaze to see what he was looking at, but saw nothing.

"You don't have to tell me. I'm just curious."

She looked back at him and smiled some more. He let her go then and she got up.

"You should get inside. You don't want to catch a cold."

And she walked back towards the school entrance, whispering, "Thank you," in the end.

xXx

The rain.

Rin's favourite thing.

Other's favourite was shopping or wearing make-up, but rain….she could stand in it for hours, not caring about getting sick. She got lost in thought whenever she walked in it. It may have given her bad luck at times, but it calmed her.

And when the white car hit her as she was crossing the street, she felt nothing but peace as darkness overcame her very being.

xXx

Humans.

Disgusting creatures living in the world Sesshomaru called home. Poisoning whatever their dirty little fingers touched. Claimed whatever they stepped on. Spilling their toxic chemicals into the air. And worse, their scents made Sesshomaru want to vomit.

Except hers.

At the very moment Sesshomaru took a whiff of her delicious and sweet scent of fresh pine and lilac, he wanted her. No, needed her. Like a dog on his leash, he needed to be free. But she was so fragile, too perfect to touch. Even when she was covered with sauce and smelled like overcooked noodles, she looked like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 _She was his._

And when he touched her soft skin, he knew, she would be his in the end.

A human.

A simple human girl.

It was impossible.

 _Impossible._

But real.

She never spoke a word until the end, and when he let her go, she said two simple words that gave him chills.

Then she was gone, disappearing into the rainy weather like lightening in the distance.

 _But not for long._ His eyes narrowed into the rain as he started to follow. Something of her leaving wasn't right and he needed to at least make sure she made it home. Even though the rain blocked her original scent from him, he still could smell the slight hint of sauce in the air.

But there was another scent.

Blood.

And Sesshomaru ran forward.

Seconds later he arrived at a horrific scene at a busy intersection, and a white car, a crowd, a girl lying dead in the middle. The rain fell onto her broken body. Her face, the same face he stared at and smiled back to him was now pale and lifeless. Sesshomaru's heart had stopped.

In an instant, without even thinking, he picked the girl's body up, and flew off. People were shouting and yelling at him to come back, but he ignored them, only thinking about the bright smile that brought light into this dark day. He needed to see it again. He needed to see her again.

Landing in an open field, surrounded my rainy mist and pine trees, he placed her down, touching her cheek lightly like she was a porcelain doll too old to handle. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, his voice as light as the rain around them, "Hold on."

He picked her up, cradling her in his arms, and flew forward towards a large villa ahead. It stood on the grassy hillside, tall. A grey stone and brick structure, three stories high. Vines ran up and down it like Mother Nature was taking it back. A giant, granite fountain in the middle—a symbol of power—and statue of a howling dog on the top.

He landed lightly on the third floor balcony, opening the door and quickly, but gently placed her on a large king sized bed, covering her with red silk. He moved to the end of the bed where a wooden chest sat, inside a weapon capable of bringing back a soul from the other side. And he pulled it out, watching the thin blade reflect in the dim, artificial light in the room. He looked over at the girl…he didn't even know her name…and focused on saving her.

He held the blade over her body, not sure what to do. Then a pulse, like a quick beating heartbeat rushed through the blade to him. He blinked, his hard eyes on the girl, watching, waiting for something more to happen. And then _they_ came. Small creatures—thin and deformed—wearing nothing but a brown cloth. There were three and they seem to be speaking in a tongue Sesshomaru couldn't understand. Chains later appeared in their hands, and for some reason this angered Sesshomaru. His hands clenched tight on the swords hilt. His eyes narrowed at the creatures. He growled low. And in one swing he obliterated them, watching them fade away like dust in shadows.

Then faintly, but knowingly, he heard a quiet heartbeat.

* * *

REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!

Hall of Fame

Thank you to en-mi-corazon-para-siempre, Guest, Sewetcups2, Zakuromidna, Sotam, Guest, Taraah36, SilverSeraph82, Senako-Hime, vegetalicious555, Mary, Lady Shenzuki, Goddess Dana, Ladyrouge214, Hattaru, NeoMiniTails, KClaughs, lalaluny for reviewing last chapter!


	3. Innocence

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Chapter III

Innocence

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I remember when I first looked into his golden eyes, questioning if he really cared._

 _But I got my answer._

 _-R_

xXx

 **Eight years earlier.**

She woke up to the colour white. A ceiling—smooth and calm; quiet. Her eyes looked around the unfamiliar room, feeling the 'danger' pit in her gut. Soft silk rubbed against her fingers when her hands clenched, ready to bolt. Then there was a metal sound of a sword being sheathed, catching her attention. Her eyes moved to her right, widening at the long, haired figure standing with his back to her.

Rin slowly sat up, finally getting a look at her condition. Blood. It covered her close like red finger paint. She backed up, almost trying to escape it, gasping loud enough to get the attention of the demon in the room. Her eyes moved to him, and he walked forward. She swallowed the hard lump in her throat, her body shaking, breathing unevenly, heart racing—a panic attack about to explode.

 _Sesshomaru Takahashi_

He stood beside the bedside; his golden eyes….

 _They were soft._

His hand landed on her forehead as she moved back slightly. Eyes narrowed and he moved closer to her, tracing her body like an invisible drawing. She inched away quickly from him, moving off the bed, shaking her head at him.

"What…what did you do to me?" her voice shook.

He remained quiet on the other side, only staring at her. It made her brain high on frustration.

"What did you do to me?" She asked in a more demanding voice.

The blood on her clothes. The sword at his hip. She was scared to say it. She was scared to think it. The ultimate, unforgiving….

 _But his soft expression._

It made her rethink it all. His face would be sinister- glowing narrow eyes, a slight smirk, and the sword would still be in his hands. But it was soft. The golden eyes held worry but also relief. His mouth remained straight, but still held feeling. And a question lingered in her head, one that made her calm down completely.

 _Did he care?_

"What happened?" she then asked in a more subtle tone.

Tears started to prickle at her eyes when he didn't answer. More fears arrived. Situations and scenes of horror filled with murder and blood. And even more questions arrived in her mind. Did she kill anyone? Did someone try to kill her? But she remembered a flashing white light. A sound of a honking car. A loud cry of a woman's voice screaming, 'watch out'. Then it came rushing back to her.

"I was…hit. A car…it hit me. This blood is mine."

Sesshomaru nodded.

More flashes. A black abyss. Nothingness. Hushed whispers of the past. And a figure shown in the deepest darkest nightmares.

Death itself.

"Did I…was I…gone?" I blinked, letting a few tears roll down my cheek.

His silence gave her an answer. She nodded, wiping the few tears away, and standing up straight.

"I see. Well…whatever you did Sesshomaru, thank you."

He nodded once.

She eyed the sword at his waist, wondering what he did. _That sword…_ "What did you do? To save me, I mean?"

"I used Tenseiga."

I walked around the bed to his side. "Tenseiga?"

"It's the fang of healing."

Rin was taken back at the ability. She had never heard about a fang before nor this 'healing' ability. It sounded odd and didn't fit Sesshomaru's stoic character. She locked eyes with his golden ones, looking deep within the orbs, wondering if he was secretly lying. But then how did she come back to this world?

 _Did he really bring me back to life?_

 _But why?_

Rin thought of herself as nothing special. She lived by herself. She was quiet. She wasn't sociable. And she had to admit, her body wasn't the most figured as most girls in the school, and most boys probably categorized her as petite or undeveloped. So what made her so different to Sesshomaru Takahashi?

"Get dressed," he said suddenly, handing her an orange and white checkered kimono and green obi.

He led her over to the giant bathroom the size of her bedroom back at home. Crimson red tile surrounded the floor and walls while a large rectangular window was posted on the wall adjacent to her. Two sinks and a giant mirror were to her left and the massive glass shower and Jacuzzi was to her right. And ahead of her, inside a small private room was the toilet which she swore it was made out of platinum. She was in awe.

"You may use the shower or tub to wash the blood from your body and scent. I'll be downstairs in the lounge when you're done."

And he left, leaving her alone with her thoughts in the biggest bathroom in existence.

xXx

Her legs straightened in the water. Hands moved over the surface of the water, letting it sink to move her fingers through her smooth, pale skin. Apart from a few scars on her knees from accidents when she was a child, there was no sign of her ever being hit by a car. Her eyes moved to the blood stained clothes on the ground. _Except those._

She sighed heavily, letting her body sink under the water. Her lungs held the oxygen in, wondering what would happen if she let it out. Would she say under? If she drowned, would Sesshomaru save her again? She resurfaced, taking in a breath of air, shaking her head at the ridiculous thought.

 _Of course he wouldn't._ She smiled. _He probably felt sorry for me the first time. That was all._

Rain started pattering at the window and she hummed a tune in her head, still trying to figure out Sesshomaru's reason. She hummed louder, getting the thought out of her head, placing it at the back of her mind for later. Then she started to sing, her tone and vocals matching the beat of the rain. But stopped shortly after the first verse.

She was singing.

 _It was_ not _part of my routine._

She hadn't sung in almost ten years.

Not since….

… _that night ten years ago._

She smiled at the memories of her family. Her brothers and mother and father, all of them sitting in a warm living room with the fire burning in the fireplace, her mother and herself singing Christmas carols while the men decorated the tree. Those were the last moments she had with her family.

It was the worst moment of her life.

 _It was the worst moment of my life._

She climbed out of the lukewarm water, her steps making a trail of wet footprints behind as she walked towards the large mirror to grab the kimono. There she stood, looking in the glass for the first time in a long time. Her fingers touched her face, making sure it was real. It reminded her of a Picasso sketch she saw in an art book. Woman unrecognizable; dressed in blue. A stranger in the mirror. It was an illusion in her mind, but in truth she knew it was real. She had grown up and was no longer the little girl who lost her parents all those years ago. Still, she could never let that night go. The pain. The suffering. The screaming out when nobody could hear. The dark laugher of men, asking her to sing. Their whistles, mocking her like she was a bird in a cage. Tears. Tears. Tears.

 _I felt like my skin had been burned off._

Rin quickly changed, her hands now shaking from the flash of the nightmare. Her fingers struggled with the obi, and she quickly grew frustrated, letting her tears go. She sat there on the floor for a few minutes, blinking away the tears but not the memories. As much as she wanted to let them go…

… _they were part of my life._

xXx

Rin got lost heading downstairs and had to ask approximately five maids who only nodded at her and kept walking. She was relieved when she found a stair case at the end of the hall and even more relieved when it led downstairs into a large office. But…it wasn't the room she was supposed to be in. Instead, the case had led her to the working room of Inutaisho Takahashi.

RIn froze in front of the working man, and before she had time to escape, he spoke. His voice was rich and deep, deeper than Sesshomaru's if that was possible. It held the business man tone as well as the fatherly soft tone. Rin knew just from one word, he was nothing like Sesshomaru. His voice brought her in, comforted her like her own father used to. For the first time in a long time, she felt like she was home.

Then she realized he was still speaking to her, waiting for her reply.

"Pardon?"

"I asked if I could help you." He said.

"Uh…I'm not…um…I'm looking for the lounge. Sesshomaru…"

He then smiled at her, getting up from his chair and walking towards her. "So you must be one of his new friends then. Can I ask what your name is?"

She swallowed, looking at the black and red rug on the floor. "It's Rin, sir."

"Rin…what a beautiful name."

She looked back up, surprised. "Thank you, sir."

"If you go out those doors, head left, and keep walking you can't miss what you're looking for."

She bowed. "Thank you, sir."

And before she pulled one of the large oak double doors open, Inutaisho spoke to her one last time.

"It was nice to meet you, Rin."

She gave him a nod, and left.

She followed his directions, turning left and heading straight. He was right, the lounge was right in front of the giant, sky high foyer. Inside, a warm fireplace was lit, tall windows on either side. Red, velvet chairs on opposite side with a coffee table in the middle. Around the walls, ten foot tall paintings of dog demons and old Japanese artistry. It was a beautiful room.

And on the couch, Sesshomaru Takahashi, reading a book she did not recognize. He looked up, and nodded once, making her blush.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Sit."

She obliged, sitting across from him.

"Jaken!"

She jumped from the outburst of his voice. Seconds later, a small green toad-like creature scurried into the room, stopping in front of Sesshomaru. "Yes, milord?"

"Jaken, get Rin a glass of water."

The toad called Jaken then turned to her and gave her a face of disgust. "A human? What is a human doing…."

"Jaken!" he had placed his book down. "Now!"

He bowed quickly to his master and scurried off.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru. "It's okay, Sesshomaru. You didn't have to do that. I'm fine."

He looked at her.

"Really…"

"You smell better." And he went back to his book.

RIn sighed leaning towards him. She watched him carefully, picking out the right words in her head. He needed to give her answers. True answers! And not just silence. She was tired of the silence. So she asked.

"Why?"

* * *

 **REVIEW PWEASE! ^-^ or face the wrath of my bankai! Oh wait...wrong fandom.**

Hall of Fame

Thanks to lalaluny, Guest, Ladyrouge214, KClaughs, Tarahh36, Tencharms, Sewetcups2, kelly, Guest, belle'sdarkangel, Lady Meliko, and Sammy for reviewing last chapter! You guys rock!

 **PS. RIP Shunsui's hat**


	4. Curiosity

**A/N: Oh hai! It's been awhile. So...every year on my birthday (December 9th) I post a chapter on one of my stories. It's me giving you guys a present even though it's my birthday...yeah confusing, I know. Anyways, it's been one hell of a few months. Illness rattled me, school overwhelmed me, and now I'm on some not so fun drugs with stupid side effects...but enough about me. How are all of you?**

 **Oh and this chapter is in Sesshomaru's POV. Probably one of the few chapters that will be in his POV, so enjoy it while it lasts! :D**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Chapter IV

Curiosity

 _Her face haunts my dreams every night._

 _I can remember her tears, silently rolling down her cheeks; her words asking me why but I cannot give her an answer. I cannot speak. It's then the air thins and I can no longer breathe._

 _And I always awaken to find she is not there, nor will she ever be._

 _-Sesshomaru_

xXx

 **Eight years earlier.**

"Why?"

The question stained Sesshomaru's mind, repeating it over and over like a broken record player. He couldn't help but look at her. She was so fragile, she looked so fragile. He was afraid if he touched her, she would break like one of his grandmother's China dolls. And when she spoke, she spoke with confidence, something Sesshomaru found proud of. Many people spoke with little words, little voice, around him, but this girl spoke like she was something, like she represented something.

It was why he found her so…

"Interesting."

"What?" she said.

Sesshomaru closed his book and stood up, making his way towards her. A small smile landed on his face as he stopped short a foot from her, towering over her petite body. His eyes narrowed when she looked down at the ground and the beast inside of him roared for attention. He placed his finger under her chin and moved it upwards. He moved even closer to her, leaning down towards her face, and spoke softly.

"You...interest me, Rin Mori."

He could tell the girl was growing nervous. It was her heartbeat he had grown so fond of. Still, she kept her stance. He grinned softly, stepping away from her and sitting back down with his book; his eyes remained on the girl's form. She shifted on her feet slightly and his inner beast growled again. Her scent - lilac and rain - overwhelmed him. He had to fight to not take her now.

But he was confused.

Never has he ever had this... _feeling._ It irritated him. But it also made him curious to research it more. He wanted to know how long until his beast couldn't be maintained no longer. He wanted to stick it with needles and see how much pressure it could handle. And this girl...would be able to assist him in his research.

"Rin, you are allowed to sit down," he spoke softly.

And slowly the girl did so, sitting opposite of him. He watched her eye things around the room. Sculptures, paintings, the fireplace a few times, it was all in a patterned action. The way she sat too, nervous still, but with her back straight, her head held high; the girl….

She kept eyes one painting behind him in pedicular. An old painting of a woman and a white, giant dog circling her like a wall.

"Do you like it?"

She blinked. "What?"

"The painting. I see you're eyeing the painting behind me."

She raised an eyebrow. "I could be just looking at you."

He shut his eyes for a moment. "If you were looking at me, your actions would be more timid." He stood up and held out his hand, waiting for her. "Come."

Her hand was soft in his. Warm to the touch. A zap of energy rolled through his body when the tips of the fingers first contacted his palm. His beast growled again and he breathed.

He walked her over, stopping short of the painting."This painting has been in my family for centuries. It tells a story about love and about loss," he said.

"A tragic romance...like Romeo and Juliet."

"It's older than any Shakespeare romance. You see, Rin. This story is true. Do you recognize any of these two figures in this painting."

"Should I?"

"Perhaps not and perhaps so. The woman is long gone. But the white dog, you just happened to meet him a little while ago in his study."

"Mr. Takahashi...your father," she spoke, her voice coming out in small breaths of air. "How old is this painting?"

"Well into the eight hundreds."

"Years?" He nodded. "I had no idea...I mean, I knew dog demons could live for a long period of time, but I never thought this long. How old does that make you?"

He looked down at her, catching her eyes with his. They stood there silently for a moment before his mouth turned up slightly. "How old do you think I am, Rin?"

"I don't know. I know you're not the same age as me or any high schooler."

He chuckled lightly. "No, perhaps I'm not. As such, I am still able to attend school. Let's just say, I've lived as long as this painting."

A small gasp hit Sesshomaru's ears. "That old? Then why are you going to school?"

"Boredom. This century has turned out to be a very dull one. There isn't much to do."

"Oh, I see." A pause. "Can I ask who this woman is then?"

"This woman was my father's wife."

"So...she was your mother? But she's...I mean, she looks human."

"You are correct. She was human. But she was not my mother. This woman was Princess Izayoi of the West and she was Inuyasha's mother."

"Inuyasha? Your... where's your mother?...eh, sorry I shouldn't be so...forward."

"It's fine, Rin. You may ask me anything you desire. My mother happens to be still alive... unfortunately. Inuyasha's mother died when she gave birth to him. Too much blood loss, I believe. My father did everything he could, but she could not be saved. Even Tensaiga, a sword made for healing, could not revive her. This was when he realized, Tensaiga could only bring back a person once. Since he brought her back when they first encountered each other, he could not repeat his actions a second time."

"Only once? So does that mean…"

"Yes, it means if you die again, I will not be able to save you." He looked back down at her, his eyes softly staring into hers.

"But why save me the first time around?"

"Do you not value your life?"

She looked away, crossing her arms. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, wondering what life meant to her. This was the first time he had ever used Tensaiga, let alone on a fragile mortal girl. She should be on her hands and knees thanking him, not asking him the same ridiculous question again. It made his blood boil over.

What was this girl? Why did she seem to act and speak so casually towards him in the first place? He didn't understand any of these mixed emotions he had. One part of him wanted to rip her apart from being so narrow minded and foolish, and another wanted to take her into his arms, mark her for his own, and protect her forever. He looked back at the painting…

"My life…" she started, bringing Sesshomaru's attention back to her. "My life is nothing."

"Every life has a meaning."

"I find no meaning behind it. I wake up everyday and it's the same. The same cold apartment. The same nasty landlord. The same nightmares in my head." She looked up at him. "You should've left me dead. Then you wouldn't have to worry about me being a nuisance."

And when she turned from him, he snapped.

In seconds, he had taken her shoulders, thrown her on the couch, and pinned her under him. His glaring eyes dug deep into hers, searching her soul for answers.

"You fool of a girl! Do you regret it then? Do you wish for death that much?"

She was scared. Sesshomaru could see the fear in her eyes. Her rapid breathing and heartbeat. He didn't understand humans...he didn't understand her…

"You listen well, girl. Life has meaning. You may be human, but even in your short life-span you have a reason to go forward. However," he placed his claw to her gular, "if you wish to die so badly, I can end it right here, right now."

The fear in her eyes disappeared and it was replaced by tears. "Why did you bring me back? Out of everyone in the world that is dying, how can I be important to you?"

He froze and pulled his claw back, taking a hold of her wrist again. "I answered this already. But if you wish for more…" he leaned down close to her ear and whispered. "curiosity. You're doing something to me, Rin, and I want to know why. You are human, yes, but there is something about you...something that makes me want more."

He could hear her heart beat faster. "You shouldn't bother with me. I'll only drag you down."

"You're wrong," he looked back into her eyes. "You mean more to me than you will ever know."

"How can I mean so much to you if you barely know who I am?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly at her sudden harsh tone. "You don't know what I've been through. You don't know what my life has been like, what I've seen. You know nothing."

She pushed him away as hard as she could. He could've easily overpowered her, but she was angry, he could see it radiating off of her body in waves. Her eyes held a dark past, one that Sesshomaru wanted to know. But would she tell him?

"I do thank you for saving my life, but it doesn't mean you automatically can do what you want with me. I don't belong to anyone. I am human, not some throwaway mouse. I'm not some experiment for your own game."

"Then why come to me as well? I see you looking at me around school. Why?"

"I came to you because... maybe I was curious too, I don't know. I'm still trying to figure that out."

"We are on the same page then. I am only trying to figure you out. I am not someone who admires humans, Rin. You must understand I despise them and would rather rid the world of them without a second thought. But you…" he growled low. "...I don't understand you."

She looked at her lap and bit her lip. "I guess we are on the same page after all."

Sesshomaru held back the urge to pin her again and taste those lips. But the girl and him were already in a tight position, he didn't want to make it worse.

"I should go…" She stood up, and Sesshomaru followed.

Shortly after arriving at the main entrance, she turned towards him. Before she was about to say something, another voice echoed from behind Sesshomaru. He didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"Father," he announced.

"Sesshomaru...ah, Rin, right? Are you leaving?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir. I just want to thank you again for your hospitality."

"It's no problem at all, but won't you stay for dinner at least."

Sesshomaru kept watching her. She was hesitant, but gave his father a smile. "No, I really must go. I have...homework that needs to be completed."

"Of course, but you have to join us for a gala this Friday night. It's our welcome into this amazing city, and we would love to have you come. You can be Sesshomaru's date!"

Sesshomaru snapped his head to his father.

"Right, Sesshomaru?"

He glared at him silently.

"I...can't," Rin said slowly. Sesshomaru moved back to her. "I'm sorry, I've got plans already."

"No worries. Another time then." He opened the door for her. "Let us at least take you home. A car is already waiting in the driveway for you. He can take you anywhere you like."

Rin bowed. "Thank you." She looked at Sesshomaru. "I'll see you at school."

He nodded and she disappeared behind the door.

His father let out a loud sigh. "Interesting girl. She seems nice though."

"No, she isn't," he said quietly. "But, she makes me curious."

 _Curious indeed._

* * *

 **Anddddddd Review! ^_^ Because it's my birthday...and birthday reviews are always very nice.**

Hall of Fame

Thank you Sewetcups2, Taraah36, BadImpressions, Sotam, Cpsullivan2, Guest, Mayura, anon, and kelly for reviewing!


	5. Red

**A/N: First, I want to apologize for the super long wait! RL just decided to get in the way and I couldn't help it. I was also getting over treatment for my disease and couldn't focus on both school and this. Sorry all. But I'm now back and it's now summer and even though I work full time, I have more time than I did in school to work on my stories, just like you saw when I updated _Diamonds_** **.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter V

Red

Rin awoke to loud bang on her front door.

It was still pitch dark outside, telling her it was very early in the morning. Rain pattered softly against her window as she climbed out of bed, looking towards the sound of the constant banging. She remained still, wondering if she did _he_ would think she wouldn't be home and leave. It didn't stop. It only got louder.

She sighed, letting her feet drop to the stone cold, concrete floor. Her steps shuffled towards the sound. On the other side, the landlord muffled her name in a slur. He was drunk again. And by how much, Rin didn't want to know.

She only stood at the door, frowning, as he tried to turn the locked doorknob.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she heard a key enter the lock.

She backed up slowly when the sound of the door unlocked and the doorknob slowly turned more than it should. Her hands hit the solid wall as the dim light from the hallways enveloped her. Panic set in when the swaying man shuffled his way into the room, his silhouette standing in the door way. Intoxication filled the air with sour aroma. His dark chuckle bounced off Rin's empty walls in her mind. Her eyes swelled with horror as he approached her.

Slowly.

Timidly.

Her nails grinded against the wall as she slid down, smelling the man's breath in front of her grow stronger and stronger.

And she screamed.

xXx

Rin didn't understand why her life ended up this way.

She wished to know what was on the other side. She sometimes dreamed of it.

She imagined a giant red and orange sunset, with the silhouette of her younger self skipping towards it. She imagined her parents and her brothers on the other side welcoming her to her new life. She imagined she would never be alone ever again. She imagined someone would care.

Perhaps this was why she couldn't find the strength to leave in the first place.

Someone did care about her.

Although she did not know why, she only heard his words slithered into her brain once the thought of the sunset crossed her mind. She could not die. Not without seeing him for one last time.

So she inched her way to school in the rain. Her red rain coat protected her head. Her small hands hid in her pockets. Her eyes not leaving the side walk for any reason. She was too afraid of seeing faces today. Too afraid of hearing what they whispered when they saw her. Too afraid to see Sesshomaru's icy expression and what he might say if he saw her.

Rin entered the school cautiously, moving quietly around the chatting groups of shadowy figures, leaving her head covered by her red hood.

She arrived at her locker, not bothering to take off the jacket or remove her hood. Her fingers placed her books in her locker slowly, taking her time with her ever-shaking hands. She wanted to scream at everyone around her. Rin knew they were looking at her. She felt their eyes searching her like a predator.

 _They always watched._

Ayame appeared to her first. The wolf demon trying to see what was under the hood.

"What's with the hood?" She asked.

Rin frowned, turning back to her locker. "Nothing," she mumbled under her breath.

"Oh please! Rin, you know hoods aren't allowed to be worn in school," Ayame spoke with a demand in her voice.

Rin could feel her hand on her head, slowly pulling the hood down in slow motion. Rin's eyes widened and quickly caught her just in time, covering her head once again. She turned away from Ayame, and shoved her hands in her pockets, saying under her breath, "Please, leave me alone."

Rin could feel her friend's turquois eyes on her back. Ayame would chase after her eventually. But for now, Ayame should know Rin needed space.

 _But I never did get any._

She moved slowly through the hallways, never looking up. Always down at the blue tile floor beneath her feet. She didn't even know where she was going. People moved on their own accord. It was like she had become a poison or a virus that everyone felt the need to run away from. They pressed up against the walls like it had become an attracting magnet. Rin had created a bubble around herself. A bubble nobody could pop.

 _Not even him._

And if Rin was paying attention to where she was going, she would've seen the white haired demon ahead of time and avoided him, instead of walking right into his back.

She fell onto the ground then, landing on her behind with a big humph leaving her mouth.

Rin looked up towards the golden eyes, only to look back down quickly.

She stood up, bowing and muttering a small, quiet apology, and swerved around the demon. However, she didn't move quickly enough. Right when she passed him, his long fingers latched around hers, stopping her in her tracks. She didn't turn to him, only paused, waiting for him to speak.

"Rin," she could hear his eyes narrow in his voice, "why is it that I smell dried blood on you?"

Her eyes widened under her red, shaded protection before returning a soft, sadden glare to the floor. "No reason," she muttered, trying to take her wrist back.

"Rin, do not try and escape from me. It's impossible. Now, tell me why you smell of blood."

She didn't say anything. She didn't move a muscle. She even stopped struggling against his hold.

Then she heard him sigh with exasperation, and in a flash, she was pinned up against a wall in darkness.

Fear set into her mind. Moments of the night before flashed like lightning into her brain. And she started to claw at the figure in front of her, trying desperately to get away. She ignored his hushing angelic voice, trying to calm her. She ignored his soft hand on her face. She tried to look away from him, closing her eyes, and feeling the red hood fall off her head. She only wanted to get away from the stalking wolf. Only she couldn't. So she stayed still and waited.

And waited.

Until she felt his soft fingers carelessly sweep over her cheek.

She winced from the slight pain it caused. And her eyes opened to darkness in front of her. Although, she knew he was there. He was always there. Right in front of her.

She knew his eyes could see the green and purple tattoos adorning her face. It covered her left eye, her cheeks, her chin, and the side of her nose gracefully. She had dried up cuts under her chin, the far side of her cheek, moving down to her chin, and above her right eyebrow. There were sure to be scars.

And he probably knew of the other marks scattering her body like a green and purple canvas.

All because her rent was six hours late.

She could feel Sesshomaru's warm breath on her cut up cheek. His voice entering her ear as soft as a dove's feather.

"Rin, do not lie to me. I can smell a tainted scent mixed in with yours."

Rin's hands balled into fists. She clenched her teeth. And tears formed in her eyes from the swelling anger filling her being.

His warm breath moved from her ear to the front of her face then. She bit her lip, waiting for him to speak more. He probably wanted to know more too.

 _He always did._

"Rin, tell me who did this," he whispered.

Her eyes shot towards him in the darkness. Growing anger filling her veins. "Why?"  
She whispered, her voice growing louder. "Why do you care so much? It's none of your god damn business anyways, so why should I even tell you!?"

She heard his hand punch the wall by her head. It was pretty clear there was a possible hole, but still, she didn't flinch, only staring at the never-ending darkness in front of her.

"Why?" she asked again in a softer tone.

"You should already know why. I've told you before, so there is no reason for me to repeat myself."

"Then prove it."

And that was when she felt his lips touch hers in a gentle touch. Then it grew deeper, making her nerves react with growing affection. She wanted more of his touch. She wanted more of his taste. But she was too scared.

So she pulled away from him and looked down at the dark ground.

"You have done something towards this demon, Rin. I don't think I will ever understand why, but you have. So please, tell me who did this to you?"

Rin looked up. "My landlord."

"Did he…?" a small growl started to grow.

"No."

"I thought so. Your scent is still the same."

Her eyes widened as her cheeks heated up. He knew about _that?_ What could this guy not smell?

"Rin…"

Rin breathed deeply, her eyes widening when she saw a pair of glowing red eyes appear in front of her in the darkness.

"…I will kill him."

 _He always said things so casually, like he was stating facts about the world._

 _The sky is blue._

 _Mountains are high._

 _He will kill anyone who stands in his way._

* * *

 **Thanks to those who reviewed! Love you all! *hearts***

 **Review for moar ^^**


	6. Loser

**A/N: Early release! see guys this is what happens when you review.**

Chapter VI

Loser

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I can still hear their voices after all these years. Their whispers of torment and rejection always pushing me farther into the shadows of depression. I can hear them all. All except his._

 _-R_

 **Eight years earlier.**

Walking home in the rain was something Rin always loved. It was the feeling of every single cold drop of fresh water on her face, almost like washing away her fears and demons, and opening the brightness in her mind. It made her inspired to hum out the familiar tune echoing in her brain every day. She felt like she could be free. The smell of fresh rain hit her nose as the droplets splashed on her red hooded coat. Walking down the street, mixing in with the black coated business men, she stood out like no other. She was the target for the rain, and she didn't mind.

But then she stopped, pausing in the middle of the sidewalk while people passed like a bur around her. Her face moved towards the sky, letting the rain hit her pale skin. There she thought about Sesshomaru and the words he had spoken so calmly in her ear. The casual words that made her skin crawl slightly, but not enough. He was a demon. Demons kill.

 _And so did he._

Then she started to move forward. Her feet moving faster and faster through the sea of black coats and umbrellas. A small red spot from space moving through a sea of shadows. She ran as fast as she could towards the place she couldn't even call home.

She remembered how he left her in the darkness of the closet when he whispered the words of blood. It was as if the Devil himself had appeared in front of her. But the one thing she remembered the most was stained onto her lips forever scarred.

His kiss.

It had left her weak. Her heart pulsed for life of any kind, clinging onto his. But there was something about his kiss that made the light in her life appear brighter than before and the demons in her head disappear. Just one of his kisses…was enough to bring her out of the darkness of despair.

 _Every one of his kisses always left me in a state…_

But fear from his words still struck her hard. When he didn't turn up for morning class, her mind grew distant. Butterflies blossomed in the pit, sucking out the concentration in her brain. The entire time, she couldn't stop her leg from shaking. And when she spotted him at lunch sitting under his normal tree, surrounded by fangirls of the school, she had a slight idea of where he had gone. There was no sign of blood, no sign of ever being a murderous rampage, but Rin had something sour hidden under those butterflies in her stomach that made her want to vomit. A poisonous spider ready to bite into its prey.

And when she stopped in front of the yellow caution tap outside of her already burned down apartment building, she knew the spider had already released its poison.

Red and blue lights flashed against the blacken walls. Cops scattered the area, coming in and out of the destroyed building, carrying blackened objects lost in the fire. People behind her watched as well, curious on the story behind the fire. Fire men and emergency crew moved around the soot, picking up objects and examining them, figuring out who or what was behind the blaze. Then she saw it. In a black body bag on a stretcher, Rin knew who it was inside.

The landlord.

The man she feared for years was gone from the world. Taken by the burning flames of Hell.

He was finally gone.

Along with all of her possessions.

xXx

Rin didn't know where else to go. At first, she thought to speak to the police, but she didn't want to be questioned with words and names she wouldn't understand. Then she wondered if she could escape to Ayame's place, but she remembered she didn't know where Ayame lived. So with the few amounts of money she had left, she hailed a yellow taxi and left into the night.

It was a short hour ride when the taxi stopped at the front of iron gates. She got out, paying the man all the money she had in her pocket, and watched the car zoom off. There she stood in the rain, watching the mansion beyond the gates. The warm yellow glow of lights inside and silhouettes of people in the windows made Rin back away. She remembered then the Gala she was invited to by the kind demon she met days earlier at the same mansion.

Rin looked down. There was no way she could go inside looking like she did. She was soaked, homeless, and dirty. They wouldn't even let her through the gates.

Her hands balled into fists thinking back to the home that had been burned. If they couldn't let her in here, then she had nowhere else to go. She had to at least try.

So she went up to the gates to the guard inside the gate box. The fat demon pig was watching soccer on a small twelve inch screen, eating his heart out in snacks. She tapped on the window lightly, grabbing his attention. He slid the door open with a hard push.

"What? What do you want, human?" he snapped with his mouth full.

Rin shivered at the hitting rain. "Can you let me in? I was invited here by Sesshomaru's father."

She watched the pig's eyes trace her. "And why would he ever do that? Do you have proof?"

"Um…no."

"Then I can't let you in. Get out of here before I call the cops!"

And the door slammed closed before Rin could say anything else.

She backed away looking at the mansion beyond, wondering what it would be like to have that life. A family. Warmth. Love. Everything.

Then bright lights behind her caught her eye and she turned to see a black car stop and a female voice call her name.

The car door opened and a figure with a black umbrella stepped out. The sound of high heels walked towards her and once in the light, Rin's eyes widened to see Kagome. She was dressed in a light blue gown, her hair pinned up in a bun and a bright smile on her face.

"What are you doing here? And in the rain?" she asked.

Rin's mouth opened but nothing came out. Another voice spoke. Male and also familiar.

"Kagome!" he yelled from the car. "Everything is getting wet! Get back in the car!"

"Shut it, Inuyasha!" She snapped over her shoulder.

She then grabbed Rin's hand and smiled.

"I'm just picking up a hitchhiker." She winked.

"A hitch- Kagome, what the fuck are you talking about?"

They got into the warm car and Rin immediately spotted the irritated half-demon's golden eyes.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Inuyasha, this is Rin. Don't you remember? She goes to school with us."

He crossed his arms and looked away. "Why would I remember a loser like that? Oh and Kagome, next time you decide to get out of the car while it's raining, close the damn door behind you! Geez, woman, everything was getting wet in here."

"Then you could've closed the door yourself! It isn't that hard. Besides, I wasn't going to be long!"

Rin exchanged glances between the two bickering people, wondering how they ever got together. And even when the car stopped and they got out of the car they still bickered like an old married couple. Still, with Inuyasha holding the umbrella under Kagome and himself, it made Rin smile a bit. Perhaps one day, she would have the same connection with someone.

 _Some day._

Upon going inside, the man at the front door had stopped her, asking for her invitation. Kagome then turned and told the fox that Rin was with her and Inuyasha, and was allowed in.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," she said, leading Rin upstairs.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha complained.

"I'll meet you in the ballroom, Inuyasha!" she called.

The entire time Rin struggled against Kagome's hold on her. She couldn't find the words though to ask why Kagome was doing this. Not until she was pushed into a large bathroom with her.

"Kagome…why are you doing this?"

Kagome's back was turned. Her hands balled into a fist on the closed door and she sighed before turning towards Rin with a smile. "You were invited, right?"

Rin blinked. "Uh…well…"

"Inuyasha told me you were. He heard from his father that a girl named Rin had come by the mansion and was invited to be Sesshomaru's date."

Rin blushed. "You…you know about…? Wait, when did you and Inuyasha…?"

"About a week ago. He asked me to be his date after Kikyo dumped spaghetti on my head at lunch. She said he rejected her because he like this other girl who looked like her…it's a long story, but I'm here now. And Sesshomaru is probably waiting for you."

Kagome started to comb Rin's wet hair with her fingers when Rin stopped her. "Kagome, Sesshomaru didn't ask me to be his date. His father did. And besides, I declined the request," she said, her head down.

"But you like Sesshomaru, right?"

Rin blushed even brighter.

"That answers my question." Kagome continued her work. "Now to figure out what to do with your hair."

Rin stayed still, watching Kagome in the mirror transfixed on the dark tresses.

"And Rin," Kagome paused from her work, "I'm sorry about your apartment."

"How did you hear?"

"Drove passed it this afternoon. Arson they said. I'm so sorry and I'm happy you're okay."

 _Arson_ …the word echoed into her brain, scratching the deep reaches of it. She already knew the culprit, but didn't say anything in case Kagome didn't know. She didn't want anyone to know.

It wasn't arson. It was murder.

When Kagome announced she was done, Rin was astonished by her work. Her hair was fixed in beautiful bun pinned behind her head. A few strains fell in front of her face, curling at her chest. Rin stood up admiring it. Then looked at her soaked clothes.

"I can't go."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome," she turned to her, "I have nothing to wear."

She smiled. "I can fix that."

Kagome dug in her large yellow backpack, taking out a long red gown.

"Here we are. I always come prepared."

Rin shook her head. "Kagome…I can't."

"Yes you can and you will. Now put it on!"

After that, the red hood was no more.

xXx

She entered shortly after Kagome. She watched many demons turn their heads toward her and whisper words Rin couldn't hear. She wanted to run away from their stares and hide. But then she saw Sesshomaru's golden eyes in the crowd, his silver hair swaying behind him as he walked towards her and stopping right in front of her.

"I thought you weren't coming," he spoke, his voice as cold as ever.

"I changed my mind."

He held his arm out to her and she took it gracefully, letting him lead her out into the light, and leaving her demons behind her.

* * *

 **Love and hugs to the many that reviewed! :) *hearts***

 **Review for moar!**


	7. Speak

**Please bear with me with my busy schedule.**

 **To make it up, there is a lemon. Enjoy!**

Chapter VII

Speak

 _Dear Dairy,_

 _Sometimes I wish I never met him. But then I think of where I would be if I never did and the consequences behind it. Even though the pain in my heart is too much to bear…_

… _I don't regret it._

 _-R_

 **Eight years earlier.**

There were too many eyes for her to be in the same room.

Her hand squeezed Sesshomaru's arm tightly, feeling the heavy weight on her shoulders. Rin knew that each one of those eyes on her was silently judging her. She could feel it. Even after she left her demons behind, there were still the dark angels that hid in the light she was under. Still, Rin let out a bright smile, bowing to everyone that acknowledged her.

For tonight, she would be a princess and live in the fairy-tale she always dreamed of being in.

Until the clock struck midnight and she turned back into a pumpkin.

"Rin, I'm so glad you decided to come," Inutaisho spoke up, taking one of her hands. "And Sesshomaru seems to be happy about it as well."

"Hn."

Rin glanced at Sesshomaru's icy expression for a sec, and turned back to the other demon. "Yes, I'm glad I made it myself. Thank you."

"And you look beautiful in that gown too," he commented, making Rin blush.

"Father, she is my date, not yours," Sesshomaru chimed.

"Yes, well, better take your date to get some food before someone else scoops her up," he winked, and walked away to join another chatting group.

She felt his push, leading her into the opposite direction and into the area of the buffet. Her stomach growled, but she wanted to vomit. The array of food lying out was too much for Rin to bear. She didn't deserve something so beautiful. Last time she had a decent meal was….

 _Christmas Eve of that year._

Rin felt the tears swell in her eyes when Sesshomaru grabbed a plate.

"What's the matter?" he asked, pausing.

She carefully wiped the tears without ruining Kagome's job, and smiled. "I'm fine, it's just…the food smells so good. Too good."

"Rin, when was the last time you had something to eat?"

She blinked, looking away. "This morning."

"Rin, don't lie to me. You know what I mean; now when have you had some decent food?"

She bit her lip, and in a clear voice said, "Ten years ago before my family was murdered."

And her eyes shot up to his after those words.

His eyes widened at her for an instant and Rin lowered her head again. Moments later, she felt him take her hand and start leading her away from the crowd. He wanted to know more, that was what she knew. But she wasn't ready.

 _I wasn't ready._

She stopped him before they exited the ballroom, and she smiled. "Can…can we dance first? At least once. Let me live in a dream…just this once."

He nodded, and she led him back.

In the middle of the dancefloor, Rin lived out her dream. They stared into each other's eyes while people around them stopped and watched. Their eyes were on her again, but it was for a whole other reason. Rin felt the butterflies in her stomach swarm with excitement. She was happy they were watching her. As if she could read their minds, they sent positive energy her way; filled with light and warmth.

 _I was home._

And Rin started humming the familiar tune she always hummed on rainy days. But this time she hummed it with the music playing, matching each tune with the note of the music. Memories filled her mind to when she was little and her mother played the song during festive times. The soft chimes filled her emotions, flooding her eyes with tears. She sniffed and watched Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in concern.

"Rin," he leaned in. She blushed. "are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, this song just brings back some old memories."

He leaned in closer until she felt his forehead against her. He was so close now, only inches away. She thought for an instant he would kiss her in front of this crowd, but then she mentally shook her head and called herself ridiculous for thinking so.

 _For what cold demon would ever kiss a human in public?_

In that moment, she lost focus on the eyes on her and only thought of him. In her mind, they were the only two people on Earth. And she smiled, closing her eyes and imaging they were dancing in a start sky in the middle of the Milky Way.

"Rin," his voice echoed into her ears, opening her eyes to his golden ones.

They had stopped dancing and the people seemed to have dispersed into their own little groups again, and she looked up to Sesshomaru in question. He only narrowed his eyes slightly and gave her a small smile.

"Let's get out of here."

She nodded as he led her quietly out of the ballroom and up the red velvet staircase. Her hand gripped his, following him back to his room. Her eyes widened at the realization on what he might do and the deep feeling inside on what she wanted from him. She wanted his love. She wanted to feel alive. She wanted to be his

Only if it was for the night.

But once in the room, he kept walking past the bed and outside onto the balcony. The rain had stopped, leaving a brisk freshness in the air. And she looked towards the darkness in the forest's horizon. She wondered briefly what could be lurking in those dark shadows beyond the boarder, but stopped, not daring to think of any horrible things that night. All she wanted was to be happy and be by Sesshomaru's side. She turned to him with a smile as he crept closer to her, taking a hold of her waist and pulling her closer to him. Her hands rested on his chest as they locked eyes, gazing, almost reading each other's though not understanding. Rin never knew what Sesshomaru was thinking, he was always wore a stone cold expression.

 _It was one thing I liked about him._

She liked how he only showed his rare expressions towards her. It made her feeling unique towards the thousands of others around her.

"Rin," he whispered, leaning down to her ear. She shivered under his breath, closing her eyes and savouring his voice. "Be mine."

And her eyes shot open as they looked in each other's eyes once more.

Then she said in a quiet voice.

"I'm yours."

And he kissed her.

xXx

What started off with a simple kiss, led to more.

Pieces of clothes scattered the ground like trail mix on a path. Their hands quickly made work of ridding the barriers that blocked them from being together. Rin's hands shook as she undid his buttons. She was so nervous that her fingers kept slipping. She breathed out in frustration before Sesshomaru helped her, taking apart his shirt exposing a tone, pale chest and abs. Her hands silently touched the perfect sculpted figure, carefully, as if it would shatter under her fingers, waking her up from her dream.

While she moved her fingers on his skin, she never noticed his work on her dress, until she felt the chill on her bare skin. She immediately covered herself with her arms, protecting her scars that tattooed her skin. Marks of abuse and torment over the years. Dark memories that reminded her of the past. The darkness was overcoming her again, and she was scared to wake up. But she felt long fingers lift her chin up, pulling her back into the light of her dream.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

He kissed her softly as she felt him pull her to the bed. There she was place gently on her back, feeling the silk sheets against her skin, and his warm body lean over her, kissing her again. Their hands explored each other's bodies, getting used to their own styles. Rin could feel the tips of Sesshomaru's claw gently scale her skin and she let out a small gasp. She could feel his kisses on her neck, hoping that his kisses would scatter every inch of her skin. She wanted to be covered with him.

"Rin," she heard his mumbling voice, "are you sure you want this?"

She gave him a nod, closing her eyes. "I want you. Always."

And she felt his deep kiss on her lips once more, his hands moving over her hips and up to one of her breast nipples. She gasped against his lips as she felt his fingers exploring her body. She arched her back, mentally asking for more. She was drowning in an ecstasy sea.

His other hand moved down past her hips and slowly entered her one finger at a time. Her eyes shot open, feeling the strange alien feeling inside her. Her fingers clenched the silk sheets tightly, afraid if she let go, she would only drown more.

He whispered sweet words of comfort into her ear as she felt him enter her. She gasped out in pain shortly after, feeling the stretch.

"Rin, tell me if I should stop," he breathed heavily into her ear.

She shook her head. "No, keep going. I'll be okay."

Then she clung to him like a child to his mother as they rocked back and forth. Their heavy breathing filled the room in a warm glow. Sweat glistened on their body, sparkling against the light of the shining moon. And she screamed out, feeling the last push of energy, before they both collapsed together. Their hands intertwined as their bodies moved close on the bed. They faced each other, their eyes still opened to their faces. Rin smiled softly as Sesshomaru's fingers moved across her cheek. This moment was a dream she never wanted to awaken from.

"It's like a dream," she whispered. "This night. This moment. It's a dream."

He smiled. "It's no dream, Rin. Everything you experienced is real. This moment, this love, is real."

"Love?" she gazed at him in question, tears forming in her ears. "You love me?"

His forehead connected with hers and she smiled brightly. "Forever and always."

"Then promise me something."

"Anything."

"Never wake me up from this fairy tale. Never let me go."

She felt his warm lips on her forehead, whispering, "I promise."

"Then I must tell you something."

She watched him pull away in question as she sat herself up, covering her body with the sheets.

"Something that happened to me a long time ago."

She looked at him in the darkness for a moment, finding the words to form the nightmare that haunted her life. The moment when everything turned and she found herself alone.

"I'm going to tell you my story."

* * *

 **Reviews are loved ^^**


	8. Promises

**Eh...sorry I'm so late with this.**

 **Hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Year!**

Chapter VIII

Promises

She sat hugging her legs as she finished the story. Her eyes closed tightly. Tears fell gently down her face in a stream only to land on the red silk sheets like slow rain. In doubt, she was afraid. Afraid of what he would say. What he would think. Would he throw her away?

She should run. Run and never look back.

But where would she go?

 _He had become my home._

Rin felt his arms wrap around her petit form. Her eyes opened as she leaned in, feeling him rock her back and forth. More tears fell and she let herself go.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

These words made her head lean up to see his sorrow-filled eyes. Who knew that demons could feel this much? Who knew they could feel so human?

"You went through this and I had no idea. Nobody does." She felt him touch her cheek. "If only I had been there, you're family…"

"Don't. There was no way for you to know. Don't feel guilty for my sake. It happened to me. There is no forgetting it."

"I will protect you. I will let something happen to you. You are mine. Forever and always."

"Forever and always," I smiled.

And he leaned down, kissing her softly on her snake-like scar starting from her right shoulder blade. He had made his way down slowly, pushing her body back onto the bed. The rain started to patter against the window. Morning light let through. The grey clouds shielding the sun from the evergreen and living below. But that didn't change Rin's spirit. Rain or shine, it no longer mattered; for today, she welcomed it with a smile, because she knew, she would be with him.

The way he kissed her scar made it feel like he was erasing the wounds it held. He filled it with love; with his soft lips on her skin. He cured her. But it still didn't erase the memories the scar hid. She would always be haunted by that night. For now, he was only medicine for her wounds. But perhaps one day, he would cure her of her illness.

Rin started to hum with the rain, closing her eyes and savouring Sesshomaru's kisses on her long scar on her back. Her face leaned from the pillow, facing the morning day in the large window. Her life had changed so much during the last few days.

She felt his soft breath on her ear. "You interest me, Rin Mori."

He kissed her behind the ear, his hands moving down her waistline. Rin gasped out feeling his lips move down her body again in a hush whisper. Her hands clenched the silk fabric as he moved over a sensitive spot on her scar only to place a gentle kiss. He flipped her over, and Rin gazed into the golden sea of his eyes. She smiled, reaching up to place her small hand on his cheek, rubbing the demonic markings of his power with her thumb. His eyes softened for her. The look of the infamous harden gaze he often portrayed has been replaced by a look only for her eyes.

 _He always knew how to make me smile with a simple action._

And she knew, as she let out a smile, she would be the only one who would experience this kind of love.

xXx

Rin had woken up later that afternoon to find Sesshomaru gone. She clenched the sheet to her chest as she got up, looking for a robe of some kind to protect her skin from the air. Her hands moved across the swirling patterns of smooth wooden dresser, pulling one of the drawers open to a white kimono adorned with a red cherry blossom pattern. Rin traced the fabric, taking it out of the drawer and sliding her arms through the holes, wrapping the fabric around her naked body. She took in the sense of Sesshomaru and smiled blissfully.

 _I was in a true fairy-tale._

But it was real, and she was finally happy for the first time in years.

She walked out of the room, hoping to hunt down Sesshomaru and see him again. She couldn't stay away from him. Not for a moment anymore.

 _It was love._

She raced down the stairs to the empty foyer, not knowing where to go. The mansion was a labyrinth of twists and turns that Rin wasn't used to. Her small apartment was only two rooms and a bathroom. Although- at times- her place would feel like a labyrinth, with the many power outages, and dangerous monsters that lurked in the shadows. Here though, she wouldn't have to worry about any more monsters. At least none that were visible.

She called out his name. Once. Twice. No reply. Rin was thinking about giving up and heading back to his room when she ran into something unfamiliar to her - a woman, tall, with flowing white hair in twin-tails. Her eyes were golden in colour, and she had the same stone, cold expression as Sesshomaru. She wore white fur around her body with a long purple kimono underneath. But it was her necklace that caught Rin's eyes. The rose coloured pearls circled her neck, hanging a large blackened gem on her chest. Rin got the chills looking at it.

"A human?" she spoke, her voice sophisticated-like, proper. "Must be a maid. But why are you wearing my son's kimono?"

Rin backed up, feeling the visible monsters returning, with one standing in front of her. Her brain screamed at her to run, but her legs wouldn't move.

"Answer me, girl! Why are you wearing my son's kimono!? And why do you smell like him?"

Rin froze as the woman leaned her head down close to her neck and sniffed.

"Very much like him…who are you?"

Rin's mouth opened but no words came out.

"Mother." Sesshomaru's voice echoed through the hallways. "Rin, why are you down here?"

Rin looked up to Sesshomaru's form beside her. He wore his masking stone expression and narrowed his eyes to the woman in front of her.

"I…I was looking for you," Rin said quietly.

"Sesshomaru, is this the girl you were telling me about? I never did get to meet her last night. She's so…tiny," the woman spoke with a small smile. But the smile made Rin's skin crawl. "So…fragile looking."

"Rin, why don't you go back upstairs? I'll meet you up there soon."

She nodded and started her way back up the stairs. Sesshomaru's mother had given off bad vibes. Rin suddenly felt her world starting to close in around her.

" _Fragile looking."_

Rin raced upstairs into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She took off Sesshomaru's kimono, placing it gently onto the counter and looking herself into the full-length mirror. His mother was right, she was fragile looking. Her pale skin hung off her body. The red scar vibrantly moved across her backside like a tattoo. She was thin. Too thin; looking like a skeleton. But those words meant more than physical appearances. Like his mother could read Rin's thoughts, she had inch her way into her mind and seen the monsters. She had hung on tightly through the rough years, but deep down beneath her skin and bones, Rin was broken. Albeit, Sesshomaru had started to mend the piece back together during the past month; but it was barely enough medicine for her. If it hadn't been for him, she would've probably been dead.

" _You interest me, Rin Mori."_

His words of reason echoed into her thoughts.

 _They always echoed into my thoughts._

Her arms wrapped around her body, eyes shut tight, as she sunk to the white tiled floor. She thought still of why she interested him. She thought still of why he touched her even though she was nothing but a glass, china doll, already broken. She thought still of his promises to her of forever.

She wondered if she had become a burden to him so suddenly.

And she wondered if this was truly, really love; or nothing but empty words of promises.

xXx

Rin had no idea how long she had been there when she heard the knock on the door. Her eyes opened and she stood up, putting Sesshomaru's kimono back on and opening the door. Her eyes locked with his, silently wondering where he'd been. But something was different about them now. They were no longer soft, but had returned to the harden stare. Still, there was a hint of something.

Worry.

Rin didn't question it. She only followed him back to the dresser where he handed her some clothes. She put them on without a word, taking the kimono off and watching him as he glanced at her thin, fragile body for a moment before looking away. Rin's heart sank, questioning what his mother had told him.

The clothes hung from her body, hiding the cracks of broken glass. Sesshomaru turned back around and kissed her forehead. Although just earlier this action would've made Rin smile, something in the soft kiss didn't feel right.

So Rin didn't smile.

Instead, she felt his warm breath on her ear and quietly say in gentle words, "I want you know my feels are true. They always have been and always will. No matter what happens, I will always been there for you. I will love you forever."

Rin's eyes widened at his spoken words.

"I promise."

* * *

 **Okay chapter...at least I'm back on track with this!**

 **Btw, found a song that fits perfectly with this story. You have no idea! It's called Promises by Andain. Listen to it! It's beautiful.**

 **Reviews are always loved ^^**


End file.
